The embodiments described herein relate generally to data processing systems that include a display and more particularly to systems that compensate or adjust display values that are used to drive a display.
Displays, such as light emitting diode (LED) displays, can degrade over time as the display is used to show images on the display. LED displays and other types of displays typically include individually controlled pixels that can be used differently over time. These pixels emit light to display images to a user, and the light emitting structures in the pixels may be subject to aging effects. As a result, pixel luminance can drop over time; this drop in pixel luminance can be referred to as a burn-in effect. The pixels on a display that, over time, have emitted low luminance light levels may have a lower burn-in effect than other pixels on the display that, over the same time, have emitted high luminance light levels. In other words, for different pixels on the same display, some pixels can have a high burn-in effect while other pixels can have a low burn-in effect. This generally means that the pixels with the high burn-in effect output lower luminance levels at a given input value than the pixels with the low burn-in effect. Moreover, in color displays, sub-pixels of different colors can age differently which can lead to potential color shifts over time. As a result, attempts have been made to compensate for burn-in effect; see, for example, P. Volkert, X. Jiang, and C. Xu, “Characterization and Compensation of OLED Aging in a Digital AMOLED System,” J. Soc. Info. Display, Vol. 23, Issue 12, pages 570-579 (December 2015), DOI:10.1002/jsid.401.